Jezebel Ambrosia
Jezebel is the fire-hearted mage of the Independent Guild known as Demon Hunter. She is commonly known as her alias The Fire Dragon '(ファイアードラゴン, Faiā Doragon) for her use in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like many of her guildmates, she comes from a damaged past. Jezebel had lost her home to a vicious demon of Zeref, it destroyed her entire village and killed all of her friends and family. She was the only one to survive the carnage. A broken soul, she roamed the continent until she was recruited into the guild Desperados. Jezebel doesn't let this get her down though, on the outside she tries to keep a positive attitude. She tries to be friendly to everyone she meets. However, the other days her temper is as explosive as her magic. This is the kind of day where you might want to take one or two steps back, because anything can cause her head to explode. Though this sets her back, Jezebel tries to be the best person she could ever be. That's why she joined Demon Hunter, so she can fight for the people who can't fight for themselves. Appearance Jezebel has an incredibly rebellious appearance when it comes to her rebellious personality. Though she is only seventeen years old, she looks actually sixteen. Just kidding. She looks a little younger than she actually is, which might be a plus if she is obsessed with younger looking skin, but she's not. It could be the baby fat that is still in her cheeks, or it could be the child-like bows that she wears in her hair. It's so hard to make a descicion. The first thing you would notice about her would be her luminescent white hair. Though you could argue that her hair is silver, Jezebel's hair gives off more of a white light than it does when it comes to silver. It's mostly straight hair that falls down past her waist with a few bangs across her forehead and some that frame her face. Having a lot of hair, and there is a lot, it tends to get in her way a lot. In fact, there are some times she will actually trip over her hair with her feet. She has considered cutting it tons of times, but she just hasn't brought herself to touch it with a sharp blade. She might have to cut it soon, because there are some funny jokes about her having Hair Magic. To top her incredibly long hair off, she wears bows that go all along the front section of her hair, and there is a large bow on the back of her head as well. This has made the hair tripping not as frequent, but there is an occasional stumble over a chunk of hair. It helps it, but it doesn't defeat the problem. Jezebel has bright red eyes, mixed in with a splash of carmine red. It's actually quite interesting if you look into her eyes directly. Since red isn't really a natural eye color, it's a bit of a weird experience to see eyes that can glow in the dark like an animals. From time to time, her fat exceed Bean calls her a vampire because of her eyes. Also because of her incredibly pale complexion, which is kind of ironic since she has a magic that gives off heat. You could say her red eyes makes her appearance even creepier, though she doesn't consider herself creepy. The only thing that sets people off is a smug smirk on her face that she always has. No matter the situation, she'll always have the same expression on her face. You could say it makes her emotionless, but she doesn't really express her emotions through a smile of a frown, she usually does it through actions. She has a fairly nice muscle build despite being so slender, and she stands at exactly 177 centimeters. Jezebel is usually seen wearing a white blouse that puffs up around her shoulders and goes down to her wrists. She is known to have two blouses, one that has a little red ascot, while the other she doesn't. There are silver armbands on her arm ontop of her blouse, which she had recieved from her mother, Lehava, just before she had left. To this date, Jezebel has never taken them off. Even when she needs to bathe. She has red suspenders that hook onto her pants and that go over her white blouse. Her pants are red with some white and red decorations on them, and they sory of poof out and they bunch up around her mid calf. Jezebel wears red boots that go up to just above her ankle and have a black tie around them. Personality With her personality, she's got a hard shell on the outside, but on the inside she's all soft and goopy. She could be compared to an egg, the shell being a shield that can protect herself from the harm of the outside world. When she is guarded, Jezebel's that person who always has a positive out take on life. When she isn't, she'll either get incredibly angyThough she can get annoyed, she usually keeps it to herself and tries to kill the person with kindness. Though this is what is happening on the outside, Jezebel never tells anyone, anything about herself. She may be super outgoing, but just not about her personal life and her past. When Jezebel get's annoyed her eyes start to itch and her nose get's 'irritated'. It's weird, but when her friends see her rubbing her tear duct and scratching at her nose, they know something's up. Jezebel loves to develop really close relationships with people, it just makes her feel loved and special. Jezebel is super outgoing, and she has never had any trouble talking to anyone. Though, sometimes she has the worst temper. It's not like a temper where if you bug her, she'll just get incredibly grumpy. It's way different than that. She'll literally turn into a giant fireball of destruction, and after she's done, she'll be in a state where she is super sensitive. She either gets sad or very angry when this happens, and trust me, you better watch out. They don't call her The Fire Dragon for nothing, and it's not just for her magical abilities. History Not much is known about her history, in fact, even she doesn't remember that much. All she remembers is being abandoned at a very young age, and being taken in by her foster mother, Lehava. She taught her how to read, write, and the Lost Magic Fire Dragon Slayer. Like many other Dragons, Lehava mysteriously disappeared on July 7, X777. Jezebel was left to fend for herself, and like many other Dragon Slayers, went on a journey to find their missing foster parent. After many years of going from town to town, she never found her. Even she says that she given up looking for, she secretly still searches for a clue to help locate her lost foster mother. She was eventually welcomed into a small village mostly known for their fishing. She was happy. Jezebel had a family, and over time, a few friends as well. Life was peaceful, and because of this, Jezebel never truly learned to use her magical abilities to the full extention. One night, Jezebel was taking her adopted sister on a walk through the forest. It was a very peaceful night, but soon the ground began to shake violently. A large demon of Zeref, the famed Deliora, had discovered the fishing village. The villagers did not know magic, so many of them quickly perished by the hands of the demon. Jezebel was too late, when she and her sister ran to the scene, everyone was dead. The demon was still there, roaming around and causing things to set on fire. Out of confusion and rage, Jezebel unknowingly activated her magic abilities. In the process, she had accidentilly killed her adoptive sister. The large burst of fire had caused the demon to believe that everyone in the village was dead, so it left. Jezebel has never been the same, to this day she blames herself for the death of the village and her sister. Magic and Abilities 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. It grants her various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. In addition, she can consume external sources of fire to restore her body to a healthy state and regain her reserves of strength, something that also makes her immune to most types of fire, due to her capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them. *'Fire Dragon's Roar': Jezebel quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from her mouth at her target. This is the move that Jezebel uses most, mostly because it's her favorite. *'Fire Dragon's Flaming Kick: '''Jezebel's feet engulf in flames, and she swipes her feet across two times at the target with a trail of fire following the kick after every swipe. *'Fire Dragon's Burning Claw: Jezebel's finger's engulf in flames, and with tremendous speed, she swipes at her target. *'Fire Dragon's Dying Embers: '''Jezebel swipes her arm across, and small orbs of fire flies towards her target *'Fire Dragon's Flaming Fist: 'Jezebel ignites her fists and feet in flames, she bursts of the ground and attacks her opponent with a series of kicks and punches. This is closely related to Fire Dragon's Claw. *'Fire Dragon's Blazing Vortex: 'Jezebel swipes her arms in a circular fashion, generating a large vortex that surrounds her. Columns of fire then come from her vortex and they all head towards her opponent. This is said to be her strongest regular spell that she uses. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: 'Jezebel engulfs her fists in flames, and she attacks her opponent with a series of punches. *'Fire Dragon's Burning Whip: 'Jezebel rushes towards her opponent with a stream of fire being produced from each arm. She swings her arms down, and the two flames that look like whips attack her opponent. This is closely related to Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Phoenix Lily: Fire Dragon's Bursts of Light: '''The area around Jezebel becomes engulfed in flames except for herself. The only thing visible is her bright red eyes, and it has been said that she looks like a phantom when performing this spell. Like Fire Dragon's Blazing Vortex, she swipes her arms in a circular fashion. Torrents of flames moving at an impecible speed come pouring out that all head for her opponent. This is noted to be her strongest Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. **'Phoenix Lily: Fire Dragon's Golden Cry: This is closely related to Roar of the Fire Dragon, though this one does way more damage. A vortex of fire races out of her mouth, however, this is laced with something else. A more golden fire resides in the vortex. While she is emitting this vortex, a high pitched scream is coming out of her mouth, hence the 'cry'. It's not enough to break an eardrum, but it's enough to make you cover your ears. The golden fire is hotter than her regular fire, so it does more damage. She rarely uses this spell, and the only person who has even seen her do it would actually be herself. So, no one really knows the full extent of this spell, or maybe she's just exaggerating. **'''Phoenix Lily: Broken Wings of The Dragon: '''Possibly her favorite, even though it does the least damage of the other two spells. Two large dragon wings made out of fire form on her back, and she is able to somewhat fly. By this I mean that she can't go very high, but she can fly at a somewhat fast speed. A ball of fire forms in front of her mouth, and then the ball of fire produces a very small beam of air that flies towards her target at a supersonic speed. Even though this is her weakest spell of her secret arts, this one packs a punch. '''Enhanced Smell: Jezebel has a very keen sense of smell. She can track a person even from smelling their scent once, and has been known to smell people sometimes. This is something that she gets from being raised by a Dragon. Enhanced Hearing: '''Jezebel has been known to have a very good sense of hearing. She can hear whispering from people who don't want to be heard, and yells that are somewhat far away from her. '''Enhanced Strength: Jezebel has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for her to perform a number of physical feats, such as lifting a beam that was twice her size and possible three times her weight. Enhanced Reflexes: Jezebel possesses fast reflexes, having been able to dodge attacks and using her magic spells to attack their ungaurded weak spot. Enhanced Speed: Jezebel's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. This is enhanced when she is using her Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Jezebel is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using her Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat her opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Jezebel has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes. Trivia *Jezebel's appearance is based off of Fujiwara no Mokou from Touhou Project *When in a fight Jezebel's theme song is Sleep Now in The Fire by Rage Against The Machine *According to an article featuring Jezebel is Sorcer Weekly: **Her favorite food is teppanyaki, or anything with meat, while her least favorite meal is hiyayakko. **She has completed 64 official jobs: 42 regular, 21 S-Class, 1 SS-Class, 0 10-Year, 0 100-Year. **She currently has no desired opponent. **Her favorite color is a deep shade of blue. **Her favorite word is "Ornery." **Her hobbies include making cheesy jokes and collecting knickknacks. **Her stats, which are shown to the right, are... : Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Desperados Category:Demon Hunter